Wireless devices, such as access points (APs) can employ multiple slots that allow for the installation of multiple radios. As new wireless protocols are developed, the wireless device can be upgraded by installing a new wireless transceiver. For example, to upgrade an access point (AP) operating with a radio compatible with the 802.11n standard (e.g., to be compatible with the 802.11ac standard), an additional radio that is compatible with the 802.11ac standard can be added (or if the AP has multiple radios compatible with the 802.11n standard at least one of 802.11n radios can be replaced with a radio that is compatible with the 802.11ac standard). Thus, the AP is capable of supporting legacy clients that employ the 802.11n standard while also being capable of supporting new clients that employ the 802.11ac standard.